It was a normal Thursday morning, Unlike any other
by LexicalWonder
Summary: Slash ref/ Fluff - what happens when Dean wakes to find his perfect life flickering before his eyes? He will do anything to get it back - Thank you for reading. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Thursday morning unlike any other.

Dean woke sleepily muttering "morning Sammy" with the little energy that had managed to wake with him. Dean enjoyed waking to find Sam snuggled close to him. He never used to be the snuggling type, but Sammy just did that to him. There where many things that having Sam back had done to dean, but most importantly Sam had made him more affectionate. He kissed Sam in the store, he hugged Sam at the library, hell he even held hands with Sam as they where searching for spooks in the woods last week.

So when Dean woke to feel no hot breath on his neck and no Sam-shaped limbs intertwined with his own he felt a flash of disappointment. It wasn't that dean was disappointed with his brother, he could never be disappointed with Sammy, definitely not after he looked into those puppy dog eyes. No. This was a whole different version of disappointment; this was not getting what he wanted. _You're just selfish_ Dean told himself in his half roused state.

"What's for breakfast then princess" dean called sarcastically as he sat up and allowed his eyes to adjust to the sun beaming through the streaky motel window. Taking the lack of a response as one of Sammy's morning moods Dean smiled to himself pulling on a clean pair of jeans and one of his many plain black shirts. "I asked, what's for breakfast princess?" Dean mused again as he opened the door to the tiny kitchen.

Sam hated whenever Dean would call him princess. Love muffin or any of the other nicknames his brother found to be hilarious, he could deal with. Just, not princess.

Dean moved slowly around the half open door, just waiting for Sam to throw something at him. "Sammy? Where are you?" Dean asked in a drone of childish banter with a playful smirk appearing across his face. When there was no response again Dean opened the door fully and walked over to help himself to a glass of water.

As he stood there leaning against the counter staring into the living/bedroom, taking short sips of icy cold water, Dean could have sworn he just seen a ghost, on his bed. "That's odd" dean quietly said to himself.

They had been in this motel a couple of weeks now and hadn't seen anything. So He went to investigate walking a few step out of the kitchen, and there it was again, but stood up this time, staring at Dean. Just a flicker but. Wait a second. _Was that Sam?_ A cool rush of air blasted past, causing dean to turn on the spot. His eyes looked around but there was nothing. Just as he was about to turn back, letters began to appear on the large hanging mirror. D-E-A-N H-E-L-P S-A-M .

_FUCK! NO!_ Dean's head started to spin, _what is happening? What am I going to do?_ His blood started to pump faster and faster as the beating of his heart pounded louder and louder. Thoughts swirling in his head, _what if he is dead? What if my Sammy is dead?_

On the completion of the last question in his head a tear rolled down his left cheek, he was trying to hold back but it was no good. The thoughts that he might be dead, his brother, his lover, his princess, was too much.

Because that was the thing, you see, even though Sam thought Dean called him princess just to piss him off, Dean meant it. Sammy was his princess and he was price charming, the only one who was always going to be there to save the day. The only one who could keep his princess safe.

He fell to the floor, just, staring. Then he felt it, a cold sensation on his lips and neck. Dean knew what it was, it was Sammy. "I promise I will save you" dean whimpered, his breath broken. There it was again, the cold, pressing against his mouth ever so slightly.

Dean sat there, just for a second, tears still falling down his face, touching his lips, the lips that Sam, wherever, whatever or whenever he was, had just kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

_You are now, officially a woman!_ Dean told himself standing up from the floor. He had a job to do and he had spent too long thinking the worst. There where plenty of theories plaguing Deans thoughts; alternate reality, alternate dimension, dream intrusion, curses. "Right Sam I know you can hear me, you can hear me right? Well, anyway, I'm going to the library to research some theories". He could almost feel Sam raising an eyebrow as he said that, after all, the research was always best left to his brother.

When Sam was in high school Dean used to joke about how, if he read any more books Sam brain would get so big that his already Sasquatch like feet couldn't hold him."You're just jealous" Sam used to tell him delving into yet another text. Maybe he was jealous but not of his brother. He was jealous of the lucky bitch that would get to be with the 'brainy bastard' one day. _Turned out pretty well,_ Dean thought to himself as he reminisced, an admiring smirk roaming around his cheeks.

"Sammy, you stay here and I will be back as soon as I can." "That's it then, you have finally cracked" assumed a familiar voice. "Ruby what the hell do you want? If you haven't noticed I'm busy" blasted dean before going back to gathering his things. "Yeah, Busy being a nut job! You know, I always wondered why Sammy left you." Ruby explained taking a seat on the end of Dean's bed. "Because, if I loved someone as much as he loves you, I wouldn't go anywhere. But now I know. Dean, are you a psychotic 'Brusband' beater?" the sarcasm was scrawled across Ruby's face.

In one Quick move Dean had Ruby pinned to the bed, hand wrapped around her throat. "If you ever, ever, even imply that I would hurt Sam again. I'm gonna' send your ass back to hell so fast, you won't know what's hit you. And secondly," he boomed tightening his grip. "Nobody else but me calls him Sammy!" with that Dean jumped of a now spluttering Ruby and headed for his jacket. "Dean" Ruby called holding back the pain. "Like it or not I'm here to help. Sam spoke to me; he wants me to help you." "When did you become a medium?" Dean quipped. "He told me I could be your steed, and said you would know what that meant. But I am telling you now, under no circumstances are you riding me."

Dean Smiled as he opened the door gesturing Ruby to exit. She was a demonic pain in the ass, but right now, he could use all the help he could get.

Ruby was more helpful than Dean had imagined. As the hours dragged on she helped him discredit theory after theory, with only the occasional lame 'bromance' joke. "What about this?" Ruby asked handing Dean a large old book, open on the page entitled 'Astral Beings and their planes of existence'. "Are they even real?" asked Dean with a hint of disbelief in his eyes. "Yes, look at that." Ruby pointed to a name on the page 'Abrexin'.

-------------------------

**ABREXIN**

A foul creature, in his own right. Abrexin is one of three fallen heaven dwellers to reside in the astral planes. Owing nothing to the human realm, Arbrexin loathes those who hunt the damned. After falling from heaven Abrexin crafted a deal with the devil himself, to rule over the higher astral planes with the ability of consuming the souls of the righteous. Those who are unlucky enough to capture his attention will in turn be pulled from the earth realm to an alternate existence captured in a pocket of the highest astral plane. Abrexin feeds every 50 years, draining the life from his victim and corrupting all the good of their soul in preparation for Lucifer. The only sure way of killing any of the fallen heaven dwellers who mark the astrals is to fill their residing plane with purest light allowing the angels to discover where they hide.

-------------------------

"OK, that's a little far fetched!" Dean said glaring at the page.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure about this?" asked Dean as he put the key into the lock of the motel room door. "Look, I didn't see you coming up with anything better" answered an irritated Ruby. "Yeah but, astral projection, I mean, this isn't Charmed" "listen Dean we can give this a shot, or risk loosing Sam because we overlooked the possibility." "Ok I guess. And what am I supposed to do when I get there?" "Just get Sam back, we don't need to worry about killing that Abrexin son of a bitch, just find a way to get him back."

Ruby walked over to the small dining table and proceeded to lay out candles in a circular pattern, next laying a plate with three small cones at the back. "What are they for?" asked Dean as he watched her work. "Sandalwood incense, for purity" Ruby answered as she fumbled around in a black duffle bag. With great effort the demon hauled a massive clear rocklike crystal into the middle of the sacred arrangement. "Wow, you are really into all this mumbo jumbo crap aren't ya'?" Dean chuckled "Well, whoever said size doesn't matter… they where wrong" Ruby quipped in a matter of fact sort of way.

"Now lie on the bed!" "OO, kinky" Dean replied to another of Ruby's sarcastic smiles. "Right, start to envision your goal of projection, so in this case, Sam." "Can he be naked?" "Dean, really, your brother's life could be at stake here, concentrate." "Oh right, sorry" said Dean with a cough, as to compose himself. "Keep your goal in your mind, and feel your body start to relax. Taking deep breaths and allowing the incense to calm you…"

"Ruby, am I supposed to be cold?" "Ruby?" Dean opened his eyes to see the sky peeking through a mass of heavily leaved branches. He shot up looking around trying to see beyond what seemed like fog. There was a flicker, just like the one he had seen that morning in the motel room, but this time it was ruby. _Well I guess it worked_ he thought as he started to walk slowly. There was a feeling as he walked down the muddy path in the bewildering forest. He was not alone.

Dean quickly shot his head from side to side, trying his best to use his hunting skills in this bizarre place, but it was useless. The mist in the air was too thick and the wildlife too loud for him to make any use of his senses. He started again, walking down the rocky path. Whack. A pain filled Dean's body as he dropped to the floor clutching his head where a large branch had just hit him.

-

Ruby jumped up, Dean's body had begun to writhe on the bed as he let out a scream of pain. She ran over and held his shoulders "Dean, Dean!"

-

"Ruby!" Sam shouted trying to make out what he had just hit. "Ruby, are you ok? Where is Dean?" Sam called unknowing that the voice had not come from what he had just slung a branch at. "Sammy is that you?" Dean groggily asked into the ever dense fog. "Dean?" "Sam something just hit me" "Dean I think it was me" Sam answered still searching. "You ass" Dean muttered getting to his feet still clutching his head. "I heard that, Dean where are you?" *Slap* something hit Sam in the back of the head. "I'm right here doofus. Are you ok?"

Without a word Sam swung around to face Dean and threw himself towards his brother gripping him into a tight hug. Dean hugged back just as hard "Dean… I… I was so scared." "I know Sammy, I know. I'm here now" Dean answered laying a kiss onto Sam's head.

"What was that?" Dean asked as something blasted past them at a rapid speed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean hugged tighter as Sam's head fell against his shoulder, his body becoming heavy in Dean's arms. "Sammy… Sam… wake up… Sam" Dean staggered, the not too unusual emotion of fear bubbling in his gut. "Sam… please… don't you dare leave me" Sam's eyes opened as his head rose but quickly snapped to catch Deans gaze. Dean let go, his face curling into a picture of shock. "S…S…Sammy?" he managed to stutter, staring into those eyes. The eyes he knew so well yet hated so much. Alien rings of bright yellow staring at him from Sam's face. "I'm sorry, Sammy's not home right now, please leave a message after the beep"

Sam's mouth opened again a look of sheer pain distorting his face, but it was the noise that hit Dean like a double barrel of rock salt. The scream of terror and agony coming from his little brother came with a wind so strong it knocked Dean off his feet slamming him onto the floor.

The noise stopped, Sam was gone. Dean sat, hands around his knees, his eyes shut and rocking backwards and forwards. His world was falling apart, the thing that plagued their whole lives finally had Sam, and he could do nothing. He started to sob still rocking in the same spot muttering "it's not real" over and over and over again in-between sniffing and sobbing.

-------------------

"I can't stand it any more, Ruby" Sam said looking across the small diner table where she sat.

-------------------

Dean opened his eyes; he was now sat in the isle of a cinema. He was alone but there was something playing on the screen. It was Sam and Ruby just sat chatting.

-------------------

"You have to go with the plan Sam" ruby instructed "What, be his little sex toy? It's disgusting!" Sam answered "When he touches me, my skin crawls. How could he hate me so much" He spat with a look of detest. "You where always just a toy to him, Sam. I would kill to know what goes on in that dirty little brain of his."

-------------------

"No Sammy, it's not true, I love you, Goddamn it!" dean shouted at the screen. Or was it true, was he pushing Sam into something he didn't want. Grooming him and then taking advantage like some sort of pervert. The thoughts made Dean sick to the stomach and he started to wretch as tears again cascaded down his cheeks.

-

The motel door burst open. To Ruby's surprise Sam ran in "Where is Dean?" he demanded. Ruby quickly pointed to the bed unable to speak with amazement. As Sam took one step towards the bed Dean shouted out "No Sammy, it's not true, I love you, Goddamn it!" Sam just stopped, just for a second. Dean's body began to shake on the creaky mattress. Sam quickly jumped on top of him pinning his arms to the bed and lowering his mouth to Dean's ear ready to whisper. "Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino. Qui fertis super caelum. caeli ad Orientem. Ecce dabit voci Suae. vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo." He stoped to gently kiss Deans head before leaning back to his ear. "I love you more than anything in this world"

-

The room began to rumble as Dean found his feet. The film being projected onto the screen was melting leaving only light. The light shone brighter and brighter and dean could hear muttering _I may as well die, stop hurting Sam _dean thought to himself as the muttering droned on and shaking grew more and more violent. _I'm a monster! _He shouted in his head, slumping in the nearest chair.

The cinema screen exploded bringing with it a whisper. A whisper that Dean heard louder than anything he ever had "I love you more than anything in this world". Brilliant light filled the whole room. Dean was falling he didn't know where to, but he was descending fast. *thud*

-

Dean's body stopped shaking and his eyes began to open. As his vision strained back to normal, he saw Sam, water running down his face, still pinning him to the bed. "Welcome back" Sam said affectionately as he removed his hands and got up off the bed. As Dean sat up Sam ducked to kiss him.

Dean quickly drew back. "Sam you don't need to do that, don't let me hurt you any more." Sam's face dropped _what the hell? _He asked himself lowering his hand to Dean's face. Without warning Sam dived in again and this time got his kiss. "I don't know what they told you Dean, but I want to kiss you, and as for hurting me, you never have."

Sam sat in the space on the bed next to Dean, reaching out his arms beckoning his big brother into a hug. Dean gave in laying his head onto Sam's chest. Sam rubbed Deans back with one hand and wiped away his tears with the other. "But it sure does make a difference you being the princess" Sam joked with a loving grin.

After Dean composed himself, with the help of Sam, he thanked Ruby and helped her pack away. When Ruby had left he softly lifted the covers and got into bed next to a sleepy Sam. They just lay there for a while holding hands before drifting off.

Dean enjoyed waking to find Sam snuggled close to him. He never used to be the snuggling type, but Sammy just did that to him.

~FIN~


End file.
